Sink or Float
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: Kiley and Elizabeth have this popular T.V. show called Sink or Float.It is an easy gameshow to understand.They take innocent Anime characters and chuck them into the water for their own amusement, and of course yours too. Finished.
1. Introductions

Sink or Float was written by two people, me: GreediiGirl and my friend: Hateshinai Yozora. We wrote this one day in Maine because we were very, very, very bored! This story was thought up from this question: If we threw Al in the water would he sink or float? Well anyways we both are very proud with this story and we hope that you will like it...no...we hope that you will love it! Read and review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything 'cept this idea and ourselves...

_This story is dedicated to Alphonse Elric because he was the one who helped us think of it!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

"Welcome back to an exciting show of Sink or Float, the most popular game show in the _world _Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the game show where take an innocent Anime cast and see if they…well Sink or Float. It's a lot of fun for us, but not so much fun for them. Today's show takes place on this yellow platform in the middle of this beautiful lake!" Elizabeth Lyons explains to the audience while she gestures to the setting around them.

"Yes, thanks to all of you who tuned in here and at home! You are in for a very interesting show. Also for you who don't know who we are; my name's Kiley Mackin and this is Elizabeth Lyons." Kiley Mackin said, gesturing to Elizabeth.

"Okay; let's meet the contestants!" Elizabeth said.

"Today's theme is Fullmetal Alchemist." Kiley added.

"So we have…?" Elizabeth started them off.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed introduced himself. He smiled and waved his auto mail arm at the crowd.

"Otherwise known as Shrimp, Bean, Shortie, Pipsqueak, and anything that refers to his _short _height." Kiley added, smiling at the audience and then turned to Ed and smirked at him. "He likes being called those names." Ed's jaw dropped.

"THAT IS A LIE! I AM NOT SHORT AND I HATE BEING CALLED SHORT!" Ed was as red as a tomato as screamed at the top of his lungs, the audience started laughing at him. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Shut up Ed! This show is only supposed to be a half an hour long and we can't spend it listening to you ramble about short your height is." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I AM NOT…"

"Next contestant?" Kiley interrupted.

"Alphonse Elric." Al said.

"A.K.A. my Sexy Blueberry." Elizabeth added, making the suit of armor blush, wait, armor blushes…?

"I am Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist! Roy immediately shouted into the microphone. Everyone, meaning audience, hosts, crewmembers, and contestants, covered their ears.

"Or Big Face!" Kiley and Elizabeth exclaimed in unison. The audience laughed. Roy became severely red because he was really mad at the hosts for making fun of him in public. Kiley and Elizabeth ignored him and continued on.

"Next?" Kiley asked.

"Hello, I'm Jean Havoc." Havoc introduced himself rather professionally.

"…Or better known as the Lieutenant who is WAAAYYY better and hotter than Roy Mustang!" Kiley grinned and Havoc became a little red.

"Oh…kay Kiley." Elizabeth laughed. "Next?"

"Winry Rockbell." The blonde mechanic answered.

"Also known as the Wrench Thrower." Kiley joked. Winry, taking the comment as an insult, took out her handy-dandy wrench and drew it back as she got ready to throw it.

"Please don't throw it!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yeah, I meant it in a good way. Honestly. Wrench throwing would come in handy when you're in danger!" Kiley explained through her arms that were shielding her face. Winry placed the menacing wrench back into her pocket, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the show to go on. Kiley took her arms away from her face, sensing it was okay to do so.

"Anyways…next?" Elizabeth continued.

"Maes Hughes." Hughes answered. Then he reached into his pockets and pulled out at least 5 pictures. "Do you want to see these pictures of my adorable daughter, Elysia? Of course you do!" He stuffed the pictures of Elysia in Kiley, Elizabeth, and Winry's faces. "Oh my goodness, just yesterday my darling daughter said her first word! You know what it was? She said…" Roy cut off Hughes' gushing.

"Maes! We don't care what your daughter said, so SHUT UP!" Roy ordered in a shouting manner. Hughes glared at Roy and grabbed the pictures out of Kiley, Winry, and Elizabeth's hands while mumbling stuff like "You're just jealous" and "Shut up Roy". Hughes carefully placed his beloved pictures into his pocket and the show went on.

"Okaayy…Anyways last, but definitely not least because Ed is of course the least out of all of us, is…?" Kiley said.

"Well? Who are you?" Elizabeth asked a very and I mean very tall man with a single lock of blonde hair in the front of his head and a mustache.

"I am Armstrong!" He shouted, mustache wiggling. He struck a pose, causing his shirt to rip off. Gasps scattered through the crowd. Kiley gestured to a crewmember that was standing off to the side, who quickly ran on screen and pulled a shirt on Armstrong.

"Sorry everyone." Kiley apologized, putting a hand to the back of her head.

"Yeah, he has a tendency to do that." Elizabeth explained. A murmured of understanding 'ohs' spread through the audience.

"Can we get on with the show?" Ed shouted at the two hosts.

"Yeah, right after the break!" Elizabeth answered him.

**Commercial:**

(Cue Envy in a carrot costume holding some type of food that is both brown and orange colored. He starts dancing to some random song that's playing in the background.)

"If you want something healthy, but chocolaty too…then buy Chocolate-Cover Carrot Pocky today!" Envy sang as he danced around the screen. "And for a special treat for your canine friend, buy Meat-flavored Pocky just for them!" Envy danced off the screen.

(Cue a picture of some orangey-brown colored Pocky.)

**"Buy Pocky Today!"**

"May cause really bad breath and/or vomiting." Mr. Fast-Talking-Man exclaims quickly.

End Commercial. 

"What the hell is Pocky?" Some random fat dude asks the T.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now review and make us happy!


	2. Armstrong and Edward Get Chucked In

Chapter 2:

"Welcome back everyone to Sink or Float!" Elizabeth greeted everyone cheerfully. "Let's begin today's game!"

"Okay." Kiley smiled. "The first person we get to chuck into the lake is the man with the mustache and muscles everyone loves…"

"More like loathes." Ed mumbles, mostly to himself. Elizabeth hears him and laughs softly.

"…Armstrong!" Kiley finishes. There was a smattering of applause coming from the audience who were floating on a boat nearby.

"I am very prepared, miss." Armstrong gestures wildly as he went to stand beside Elizabeth and Kiley. "I even got extensive water training so I know exactly what to do when submerged!" Elizabeth stared at Armstrong.

"You had _training_? For a game show?" Elizabeth gave Armstrong a questioning look. "Okay, you know what? I don't even want to know why you did that." Elizabeth shook her head. Armstrong wiggled his mustache.

"Well moving on!" Kiley gestured to the far side of the platform. "We don't have all day Armstrong."

"Understood." Armstrong nodded. "Let me just get into my water attire!"

"Your WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Before anyone could stop him, Armstrong struck a pose, causing his shirt to fall away once again. Several mothers in the audience covered their children's eyes while Armstrong laughed and sparkled, his blonde mustache wiggling. Elizabeth and Kiley both gave the audience sheepish looks.

"Sorry. We only expected him to take off his shirt once. You'd think we'd be able to get him into the water before he could get the chance to do that again." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Alright! I've had it up to here with Armstrong!" Ed fumed, gesturing to his forehead to show how much he was fed up with Armstrong at the time. Everyone laughed. Al tried not to, but the look on Ed's face and his height made it hilarious.

"_Well_, I don't understand why you are acting all huffy and mad. The way I see it is that you must be really happy with Armstrong here." Roy drawled.

"What are you talking about!" Ed rounded on Roy. Ed was acting like a total blonde, which we all know he is. "I gestured that I've had it up to my…" Ed stopped rambling to glare at Roy. Roy smirked,

"I can guess you figured out my meaning. Your forehead isn't at enough of a height to even consider being as mad as you are acting." Roy pointed out. Kiley nodded.

"I hate to side with watermelon head here, but he's got a point." Ed angrily eyed everyone around him. He was gonna crack.

"Edward is at a height disadvantage, but…" Armstrong let out a yell. Ed was pushing him to the water's edge. No one, but Al and Havoc made a move to save him.

"Don't." Kiley and Elizabeth told Al and Havoc. "This the point of the show."

"For Ed to go bezerk?" Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"No. Well it's a bonus, but no. We need to get Armstrong in the water." Kiley explained.

"If you hadn't noticed he is taking up most of our time." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I still feel bad for Armstrong. Ed looks pretty mad." Al stared and his brother and Armstrong, who were struggling to get control. Armstrong finally teetered at the edge of the platform and fell in. Everyone struggled to get a good look at Armstrong.

For a few moments Armstrong didn't do anything, but sink. Then he finally broke the surface and began to move his arms and legs around wildly.

"This is what my instructional video told me to do!" Armstrong bellowed. Everyone cringed. What kind of instructions were those?

"Then you go into the plank position!" Armstrong put his arms firmly by his sides and locked his legs together. Everyone stared wide-eyed as he sank lower and lower.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and red lights flashed. People looked around wondering what was happening.

"Alright everyone! It seems Armstrong has, well sunk." Kiley clapped her hands together. Ed, now satisfied, turned to Roy. Elizabeth saw this and began talking.

"Why don't we tell Armstrong the news?" She spoke quickly, not really wanting another fight to break out. The crew flipped a switch and underwater you could see an illuminated ladder. Everything was still and Armstrong wasn't coming up. Ed took this chance to annoy Roy.

"So Roy…had a date in a while?" Ed asked. "Huh, guess not. What about your work? Gotten any of it done?" Ed prodded. "Didn't think so." Roy twitched.

"You shouldn't be one to question my love and work life, Fullmetal. Where's your proof of a dream date? And don't get me started on how you try to worm your way out of assignments!" Roy fired back.

"Roy and Ed bickered more while Elizabeth and Kiley signaled to get The Boat. The sound of a motor came close.

A speeding boat pulled up next to the platform. Trained, and not by an instructional video, divers went into the lake to retrieve Armstrong.

Gasping for breath and blue in the face, Armstrong was pulled to the surface still in the "plank position". Armstrong saw everyone's puzzled looks and twitched his mustache.

"The video told me not to move till out of the water!" Armstrong shouted as The Boat sped away.

"What kind of video teaches you to drown and calls it swimming?" Ed questioned.

"One made by me!" Roy burst out laughing.

"You sabotaged him?" Ed asked amazed, forgetting all about the fight. "That must have been some quality for Armstrong to believe it!"

"No, not at all Fullmetal." Roy began pacing, readying himself to relay his plan. "I just told him I was personally using the same technique." Roy grinned.

"Hey Mustang? Isn't that a little harsh?" Havoc questioned his superior, the cigarette in his mouth wobbled dangerously when he spoke.

"That's a ridiculous idea and you know it. I take war seriously, this way Armstrong was guaranteed to fail!"

"I have a few questions for you Roy." Winry came up behind Roy. She had her trusty wrench in her hand and was tapping it against her other hand's palm.

"Y-Yes Miss Rockbell?" Roy stuttered, eyeing Winry's wrench.

"First of all this is a game show. Even if you take it seriously it's at most a competition, not a war." Winry told him off. "Second, how does taking care of Armstrong ensure your winning?" Winry glared at Roy. "You should know that I am much better than you."

"I can't spend all my time preparing for a game show Miss Winry." Roy snorted, feeling braver. "I work for the military incase you didn't notice."

"Whaaaa! Weren't you just saying how this was a war? And that you were assuring your triumph?" Winry exploded. Roy looked surprised.

"I…" Roy began, but was cut off by Ed butting in again.

"You know what Mustang! You are just too damn cocky!" Ed pointed an automail finger at Roy.

"And _you_ Fullmetal Pipsqueak, are getting on my nerves!" Roy stormed over to Ed, picked him up and threw him in the water. Everyone, but Roy, who let out a soft chuckle, was silent.

Ed's head bobbed underneath the lake water once, then his mop of wet, blonde hair broke the surface sputtering.

"Why you little…"Ed started, but Elizabeth slid in front of the camera's view of Ed.

"Number one Ed, this is a PG-ish show!" Elizabeth said in a fake happy voice, smiling at the camera. "Number two, you just volunteered to be the next contestant!" She said turning to Ed to give him a look. "Turn off the cursing Spedward!" She hissed.

"I didn't do anything! It was all Mustang's fault! Didn't you see him throw me in!" Ed yelled as water entered his mouth, making his speech gargled. Ed raised both arms out of the water to wave them around. Suddenly, Ed was submerged! You could see him titling slightly for his metal leg was pulling him down. Apparently without the help of his arms Ed wasn't a good swimmer.

"Well I guess that's the end of Ed!" Hughes sighed running a hand through his hair. "Now, don't you want to see me and Elysia in a matching top hats?" Hughes gushed pulling a picture out of his back pocket. "Don't you think I look cute in this hat? Don't you see it, right here?" He jabbed his finger excitedly at the picture, showing it to Al.

"Uh yes. That's an adorable picture…" Al stammered unsure of what to do or say. He was more worried about Ed.

"Humph." Hughes grumbled, putting his picture away. He apparently realized that he wasn't listening and for the first time gave up on showing off his pictures.

Everyone's attention turned back to Ed and the hosts. Both Elizabeth and Kiley were impatiently waiting to hear the alarm signaling Ed losing.

As if it was the answer to their prayers (which it kind of was), the alarm sounded like it did before with Armstrong.

"The ladder please!" Kiley shouted off screen to the same crewmember who gave Armstrong another shirt.

They could hear the thud of the switch being flipped as the ladder's lights turned on. A strange, blonde blob moved up the ladder.

"Edward! Brother!" Al shouted, clanking as fast as he could to the ladder, knocking Elizabeth to the water.

"Wahhhhh!" Elizabeth screamed as she began to fall. Al looked up from the ladder.

"Gotcha!" Al exclaimed, catching Elizabeth. She sighed gratefully. Meanwhile, Ed was back on the platform.

"God I hate swimming right now!" Ed wheezed. He looked up and saw Al and Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" Ed managed to gasp.

"Oh, brother I just knocked Elizabeth over and almost into the water!" Al spoke. Ed nodded.

"But my Sexy Blueberry saved me!" Elizabeth grinned at Ed knowing it would annoy him.

"You are so. Lucky. I'm out of…breath." Ed wagged a finger at her. "Just wait till later.

Kiley shook her head at the three and chucked a red towel at Ed.

"There you go Shortie." She dismissively waved her hand at him. Kiley smirked, knowing he was too tired to come back at her.

"You just wait…I'll get you too!" Ed said slowly, breathing easier.

**Commercial**


	3. Next: Mustang and Al

Here is the third chapter! Yay! It is now Roy and Winry's turn.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA nor will I ever...

Read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

"What's that?" Winry exclaimed pointing to a ferry slowly passing by. There would normally be nothing wrong with this, except there were girls on this boat. Pretty girls. Very pretty miniskirt-wearing girls. Everyone looked at Roy. Al finally put Elizabeth down. Both Havoc and Roy got nosebleeds. Everyone could tell this was not going to be good. Kiley punched Havoc in the arm in order to get him out of the trance. Ed shook his head at Roy.

"Let's just cut to the chase and have our own Roy Mustang be the next contestant!" Kiley clapped, encouraging the audience to do so too. No one was doing anything on the platform except watch Roy and his miniskirt-wearing girl Ferry.

"Thank you…Thank you…" Roy barely mumbled before walking to the general direction of the boat.

"Roy! Mustang!" Havoc tried warning him. "Aw forget it." He noticed that everyone, especially Kiley, was getting much enjoyment out of watching Roy. Havoc stood next to Kiley.

"Oh this is going to be good!" Kiley grinned, half to Havoc and half to Roy's stupidity.

Roy still didn't seem to register anything even when he walked into the water. The girls on the boat giggled. Roy began to show off using powerful strokes to propel himself toward the slow ferry, hope in his eyes. Winry yawned as the ferry sped up, forcing Roy to go faster.

A crewmember ran up to Kiley and Elizabeth and whispered to them.

"Aw, do we have to?" Kiley whined. Elizabeth gave her a look.

"We have to give him a fair chance." Elizabeth sighed. "I'll do it." She walked over to a microphone. "Roy Mustang! If you swim 10 more feet you will be disqualified, or rather automatically marked as sunk!" She watched Roy slow down slightly then speed up. "Whatever." She sighed.

"Roy, after a few more feet slowed down, his strokes slower and weaker. Then the alarm sounded. The audience muttered to themselves. Wasn't he still swimming?

"It's okay viewers. It seems Mustang has passed the legal boundaries. Consider him sunk!" Kiley assured, rather happy.

The funny thing was, Roy just disappeared from view. No one could locate him. Even the miniskirt girls were looking. Winry crossed her arms.

"Stupid Mustang just looking for trouble. Or at least a miniskirt." Winry shook her head.

The ferry of people gave up and sped off. Everyone, even Kiley and Ed, was worrying.

_'Oh god." _Havoc thought. _'If Mustang dies or is declared missing I might end up with a not-so-lenient superior!' _Havoc fretted. _'Also, other than that, I've known Roy for a while. Work wouldn't be the same!'_

"Is Roy going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked Al, hugging the armor close. Al shrugged.

"I don't know Elizabeth." Al answered slowly.

"I have to." Havoc muttered, finally making a decision. He went up to the microphone. "Come on crew! Send The Boat to search for Roy!" Havoc barked into the microphone. Kiley came up behind Havoc.

"That was really nice of **you**." She smiled. Havoc blushed a little. The Boat sped along like it did for Armstrong and took a few moments to look for Roy.

When they brought Roy up he was unconscious, but they declared him alive. Everyone sighed; he would be fine.

"This is turning out to be a dangerous show, huh?" Elizabeth whispered to Kiley.

"Yeah, there's something funny going on here." Kiley whispered back.

"We should get on with the show." Elizabeth said normally. Kiley nodded.

"Now why don't we have Al go next?" Kiley half asked, half told the audience. Elizabeth's face changed, her eyes becoming wide and nervous. She looked at Al. Al shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Oh, alright." Al nodded. He looked at Elizabeth, pleading her through his thoughts not to say a word. Elizabeth looked at her feet. Al sighed, still hoping she would stay quiet. She did. He walked forward to the edge of the platform.

"I won't make a big commotion like the rest." Al waved his metal hand. Ed froze and his face turned red once more.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause a commotion!" Ed exploded.

"Right, sure you didn't." Kiley snorted. Ed opened his mouth. "Shut it Ed. Let's move on." She clapped her hands at Al. He nodded. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut. Al bent his legs and jumped in.

Ed anxiously crawled to the edge of the platform and searched for his little brother. They could vaguely see a shiny, blue, metallic light. Ed sighed.

"Poor Aru!" Elizabeth frowned. She looked upset. Ed looked over at her, his face looked sympathetic. Kiley noticed this and gave Ed a look. He shrugged and motioned for Kiley to come near him. She slowly did, while watching Al struggle. Kiley crouched down and leaned towards Ed.

"I know what it feels like to worry about someone you…love." Ed murmured. Kiley looked surprised.

"I never knew you had it in you! And to think all this time I thought you were a robot!" Kiley gasped jokingly and smiled. Ed threw her a glare and shrugged. Kiley stood and went to wrap her arms around Havoc. Kiley closed her eyes and smiled.

Kiley's eyes flew open. The red light was in her eyes, blinding her and the alarm made her ears ache. Elizabeth was running around telling people to get Al out of the water.

"Alright!" Elizabeth declared. "This is taking way too long! I'm going in!" She began to march over to where she last saw Al. Ed groaned.

"Elizabeth!" Ed shouted after the love struck girl, wanting to tell her that Al was fine, since he can't drown, but he was too late. She jumped in and surface dove.

A few moments later, Elizabeth struggled as she brought Al to the surface. She was glowering.

"Someone." She panted as she pulled Al onto the platform. "Filled Al's armor with rocks!" She yelled. "When I find out who did this, they are DEAD!" Elizabeth hugged Al close. She sniffed.

"Y-You need a towel, Elizabeth?" Al stammered. "Thank you for helping me." He took a towel from a crewmember and wrapped it gently around her.

"Well this is certainly turning out longer than expected." Ed sighed.

**Commercial**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now please review?


	4. Up Next is: Winry and Havoc!

OMG! I made a big mistake! In the last chapter I said it was Roy and Winry, but it wasn't it was actually Roy and Al. I'm sorry for that. I feel bad, but this chapter Winry def. gets chucked in. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, 'cept of course ourselves and this idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

"Al, you can pick who's next." Kiley told Al.

"Hm, okay…how about Winry?" He suggested. Winry nodded and pulled up her slightly baggy pink pants.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed jumped up. "Can I push her in?" He sounded eager.

"Whatever." Kiley sighed. "But I get to push Hughes in!" Kiley called out.

"Fine. I get to push Havoc in then!" Elizabeth chanted.

No one noticed, but Ed had snuck up on Winry.

"Gotcha!" Ed shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her in. Winry screamed and fell in the lake. "That was easy." Ed smiled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Winry was having problems. Her pants were dragging her down. She would have just gotten rid of them so she could get air, but there were a few problems. One was that everything on this show was live and being recorded. Another would be that everyone she knew was right above her. And third was that she had on a belt that she couldn't undo while underwater.

Winry mentally sighed and stopped struggling. She knew she had been sabotaged. He pants seemed heavier.

Underwater a muffled blaring started and a ladder was lit up. Winry moved slowly to the ladder and hauled herself up. She shook her head of the water and heard laughter above her. Winry looked up to see Ed pointing and laughing at her, Hughes smiling at her, and Havoc just staring down at her, arms crossed with a very smug expression. Kiley saw this look and shot a look of curiosity at Havoc, but unfortunately he wasn't looking at her.

"What are you looking at!" Winry demanded, glaring at Havoc while trying to ignore Ed's annoying laughter in the background. Havoc looked straight back at her. "What!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Havoc replied innocently. Winry rapidly moved her eyes over Havoc's smug face, trying to detect anything that would confirm if he was lying to her. Nothing did.

"Whatever." Winry rolled her eyes. Havoc burst out laughing, unable to contain it longer. Kiley was really curious now. She walked over and grabbed his arm. She held it tightly. Havoc looked down at her, smiling.

"Havoc?" Kiley began, trying to sound serious. "What are you laughing at?" He stared at her. "Did you do something to Winry?" He sighed. Kiley gave herself a little smile, knowing that it worked because Havoc couldn't lie to her.

"Yes I did. I filled her pockets with wrenches when she wasn't looking." Havoc confessed. He wouldn't lie to Kiley. Kiley finally let go of Havoc's arm.

"How the heck did you do that without her noticing?" Elizabeth asked. Everyone looked bewildered.

"To be honest with you, I don't actually know!" Havoc shrugged.

"Um and why did you do that to me?" Winry demanded. Havoc shrugged again.

"Because it's funny." Havoc replied.

"Oh thanks!" Winry said sarcastically.

"No pro…" Havoc was cut off by Elizabeth annoyingly prodding him with her index finger. "What?"

"Havoc…where's Kiley!" Elizabeth asked urgently.

"She was right next to me a minute ago!" Havoc replied looking around him. "Where the hell did she go?" Suddenly everyone heard a loud sound like swirling water somewhere near the platform.

"Uh you guys?" Al's voice sounded shaky and worried.

"What Al?" Ed asked. Al waved everyone over. They all looked beyond the platform to see a huge whirlpool forming.

"Whoa!" Ed said astonished. A few seconds later, somewhere near the whirlpool bubbles were seen forming at the top. Kiley's blonde head barely surfaced.

"Kiley!" Elizabeth, Ed Al, and Havoc yelled. Kiley opened her mouth to yell back to them, but instead it was filled with water and she began to cough. A second later she was pulled under by the whirlpool's current.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Elizabeth shouted frantically. While Elizabeth was freaking out, Havoc searched around for something to throw to Kiley. A crewmember hurried over to him with a lifesaver attached to a rope. Havoc grabbed it and rushed over to the edge of the platform. Before he had another though, Havoc jumped in, holding onto the lifesaver as tightly as he could. He made long powerful strokes towards the drowning host.

"When he reached her, he dove under and caught Kiley's arm, pulling her to the surface. With out a single word, Havoc put the lifesaver around Kiley and tugged on the rope. On the other end, Elizabeth, Ed and Al were holding onto it tightly. They felt the tug of the rope and began pulling it in.

Once Kiley was close enough to the platform, Ed and Al let go of the rope and pulled Kiley up. Kiley sat on the platform, rubbed her eyes of the water, and coughed. Elizabeth crouched down beside her co-host.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, still worried. Kiley nodded.

"I'm fine, but where's Havoc?" She asked. Elizabeth pointed over to the whirlpool. Kiley looked up and saw Havoc being sucked up by the whirlpool. The audience gasped. Before Kiley could say anything, the alarm sounded just as it had done for everyone else. A boat sped over to where Havoc disappeared. Divers jumped in and a minute later pulled Havoc up. He coughed a couple times as he was pulled onto the boat. He gave a thumbs up to Kiley, who smiled, relieved he was okay, before the boat took off.

"I guess Havoc had been the next contestant…" Winry said.

"Well viewers! Consider Havoc sunk!" Ed exclaimed to the camera and audience.

"Hey!" Elizabeth smacked the back of his head. "That's our job!" Ed glared at her and rubbed the back of his head. Kiley stood beside Elizabeth and sighed.

"As long as he's okay then I am fine." She smiled. Elizabeth nodded. At that moment, Hughes began to crack up. Everyone looked in his direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWHAHAHA! Cliff hanger, i think... Hehehe, why is Hughes laughing? Did he do something to Havoc? Find out in the next chapter of...Sink or Float. Reviews and I'll update


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my dad wiped out his computer so now I have to retype the whole story. Well I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon, but it all depends on when I get the next chapter typed up…if that made any sense at all. I still need reviews for the first four chapters, so get reviewin'!

GreediiGirl


	6. Last, but not least: Hughes!

Hey everyone! How's it going? Hope everythings fine. I was hoping to gets a few more reviews but I guess I didn't. sighs Oh well. Anyways here is the 6th chapter. Hope you like. There is only one more chapter to go. This whole chapter is pretty much about Hughes soo enjoy. I am trying to finish this story so i can get it off my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5:

"Hahahaha! Okay I…have to. Tell you!" Hughes wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Elizabeth asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That I sabotaged Havoc!" Hughes replied and began laughing again.

"You what?!!" Kiley said angrily. She clenched her hands into fists and started towards Hughes, but Winry and Elizabeth held her back.

"Okay, I'll explain." Hughes said. "See where that whirlpool was?" Everyone looked where the whirlpool had once been and nodded. "It was made by a fan underwater! Isn't that brilliant?"

"Wait a second! How did the fan work when it needs electricity to run and how did the people who installed it underwater not get electrocuted?" Winry tested.

"It's magic." Hughes wiggled his fingers at her. Winry rolled her eyes at him.

"I think Roy was right when he said that this game was like war. I am actually beginning to agree with him!" Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

"Oh and how did Kiley get into the water?" Winry asked.

"Simple. She fell in." Hughes explained. Kiley thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Yupp, I fell in." Kiley agreed with Hughes.

"Oh." Everyone else said. A few minutes later, Elizabeth spoke.

"Well Hughes, you're the last contestant. Do you want to get it over with or make a big ordeal out of it like everyone else?" She asked.

"I'll do it quickly, but can I show you these pictures first?" Hughes asked reaching into his pockets to show off his pictures one last time.

"Sure…" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh no!" Hughes said frantically.

"What?" Winry asked.

"My pictures! I can't find them!" Hughes exclaimed as he searched his pockets over and over again.

"Oh, you mean _these_ pictures?"" Kiley asked, grinning as she fanned the pictures out like playing cards. Hughes looked at her and she smirked. Hughes' eyes became big and wide.

"Yes. Those pictures! Please don't do anything to them!" Hughes pleaded. They both stared silently at each other, eyes locked, while the other contestants; Elizabeth and the audience watched them closely. Kiley turned her smirk back into a smile. She turned and walked over to the platforms edge. Everyone's eyes followed her. Kiley looked through the pictures.

"Aw! Your daughter is adorable!" Kiley complimented him.

"Why thank you!" Hughes said proudly.

"Hughes, you always were one of my favorite characters…" Kiley began then paused.

"Really? Thanks!" Hughes grinned appreciatively.

"But…after what you did to Havoc, I am feeling a bit spiteful." She finished turning Hughes' grin into a frown.

"I'm sorry!" Hughes replied. "Really I am! Please don't do anything to my beloved pictures!" And just as he said that, Kiley purposely dropped all of the pictures into the lake.

"Oops! Sorry." Kiley exclaimed sarcastically. Hughes looked like he was about to cry, but instead he jumped into the water after the pictures as if the were actually his daughter. Everyone watched Hughes splash around ridiculously in the lake trying to recover all of his pictures. Some of them began to sink and he dove down after them.

"After a few minutes, when Hughes didn't resurface, the same alarm that had blared many times before, sounded again. The Boat came and divers retrieved Hughes. Meanwhile everyone turned to Kiley, who was looking particularly smug.

"Where the heck did you get those pictures?" Ed asked.

"Armstrong." Kiley answered plainly.

"What about him?" Winry blondly asked.

"He was the one who gave them to me! Duh!" Kiley answered, really wanting to say 'My gawd Winry, you're an idiot!' but she refrained from doing so.

"I never knew you had it in you!" Ed smirked, repeating what Kiley had said earlier to him.

"Of course I can be mean! Just like you can love and worry!" Kiley laughed.

"Shut up." Ed mumbled.

"Anyways, Armstrong told me to use the pictures against Hughes when his turn came. So…I did." Kiley explained.

"Gotcha!" Elizabeth replied. A crewmember ran over to them.

"Uh you guys…we have to wrap it up." He told them. Kiley and Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay will do Sam!" Elizabeth told him. He nodded and ran back to the platforms edge where he was standing before. Elizabeth clapped her hands.

"Wow. That was an interesting show! Who thought so too?" Elizabeth enthusiastically asked the audience. The whole audience and her co-host shouted. The surviving Fullmetal Alchemist members grumbled.

"Awe! Come on you guys! You know you had fun," Kiley smiled at them.

"Yeah, fun drowning." Ed replied sarcastically, throwing a glare at the two hosts.

"Oh come on Ed! Don't be such a…" Kiley trailed off, thinking of a word.

"A what?" Ed challenged. "A pipsqueak, shrimp, baby, shortie, bean?" Ed waited.

"I was thinking spoil sport, but those are all good too. Plus it got you to admit you are short!" Kiley pointed out. She and Elizabeth cracked up. Ed blew up.

"Damn it! I am NOT SHORT!!!! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" Ed yelled, red in the face.

"Just keep telling yourself that Edo! But you can't deny it to the public. Everyone heard you admit it and even people witnessed it yourself that you. Are. Short!" Elizabeth told him.

"She's right." Winry and Al agreed.

"Err! Shut up!!!" Ed screamed. Everyone laughed at him, while his chest heaved from yelling too much and from being out of breath. Elizabeth glanced quickly over at the crew and one of them was giving her the sighed to wrap it up.

"We gotta end it." Elizabeth whispered to Kiley.

"Right." She whispered back. Elizabeth turned to the audience and camera.

"Well everyone, we hope you've had a great time watching today's show." Elizabeth told them. The crowd cheered.

"Today's show was I think the most interesting one ever! We enjoyed putting it on for you." Kiley added.

"Yes. Let's give it up for our surviving contestants: Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric!" Elizabeth yelled. The audience cheered. Elizabeth and Kiley joined in too. Winry was blushing, Al was waving to everyone, and Ed was bowing dramatically.

"Yes, and again thank you everyone for tuning in today!" Kiley said once more. "Tune in next time to see what Anime cast we get to chuck into the water next!"

"This has been Elizabeth Lyons and Kiley Mackin on Sink or Float. Have a wonderful afternoon!" Elizabeth ended as Kiley waved goodbye. The cameras were shut off. The audience was at once brought back to the dock as they were cheering their heads off.


	7. Bonus Chapter 7: After the show!

Here's a bonus chapter for ya!

Bonus Chapter #7:

Back on the platform, Kiley, Elizabeth, Winry, Ed and Al waited for a boat to come pick them up. They were all sitting on the edge of the platform dangling their feet in the water. Kiley heaved a sigh.

"That _was_ the best show we've ever done!" Elizabeth finally spoke.

"Yeah it was fun. I wish it wasn't over!" Kiley said. Ed snorted.

"Well I am glad it is over because that was the dumbest show ever!" Ed said. Kiley, Elizabeth, and Winry simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on Ed! You are just upset because you admitted that you were short on National T.V. and pretty much everyone saw it and will be making fun of you for it forever. We all know you had fun." Winry said kicking her feet in the cool lake water.

"Thanks for reminding me Win." Ed replied sarcastically, splashing her with water. "I feel so much better!"

"Hey!" Winry shrieked. She splashed him back, but before Ed could return it, Kiley spoke.

"Okay! Okay! Stop splashing; you're getting me wet too! Splash each other when I am NOT here." Kiley told them smiling. After a few minutes of them waiting, Al finally spoke.

"Boat's here." He announced.

"Finally!" Ed gasped as everyone stood up and waited for the boat to reach them. Once it did a crewmember lowered a walkway down for them. They all walked onto the boat silently. Once everyone was on, they looked around to see Armstrong, Roy, Havoc, and Hughes on the boat too. Havoc was leaning against the edge of the boat; smoking and Roy, Hughes, and Armstrong were sitting on chairs, talking. They all looked over at Kiley, Elizabeth, Ed, Al, and Winry and waved to them. The 5 waved back. Al and Winry left to go talk to Havoc, leaving Kiley, Elizabeth, and Ed alone together; which was good because Ed still had some unfinished business to settle with them. Ed turned to the two hosts, who looked at him at the same time. He was a few feet away from them so they could look straight at him instead of down.

"It's time for payback. You," He pointed to Elizabeth. "For flirting with my brother and you," Ed pointed at Kiley next. "For calling me short, which I am definitely not!" He drew back his fist and came running at the two. Kiley put her arm straight out in front of her and Ed ran into it. Kiley pushed him backwards and he fell out of the boat and into the lake. Ed started flailing his arms around.

"Nice try Ed." Kiley said looking down at him. Elizabeth laughed. "And what I said is true. You. Are. Short! There's nothing else to it." She giggled. Kiley and Elizabeth turned and walked away from the boat's edge laughing. Ed began to flail even more.

"Hey! HEY! Aren't you going to get me out? Help me! Don't just leave me here!" Ed shouted at them. The two girls sighed.

"I guess we should get him out." Elizabeth suggested.

"I guess." Kiley agreed.

"Shrimp over board!" Both Kiley and Elizabeth shouted, gesturing over the boat's edge. Almost immediately, a crewmember rushed over to them with a long handled net. He quickly fished out Ed. Everyone watched as Ed was lowered onto the boat's deck. He was shivering.

"Now I really feel like a shrimp!" He mumbled unhappily to himself, hoping no one else heard his remark, but Elizabeth did.

"Hey, how ironic Ed.." She was cut off.

"Don't you dare say another word." Ed yelled as he was dumped out of the net.

"Okay I won't say it…this time." Elizabeth told him. Ed glared at her.

"I hate you! I hate you all!" Ed yelled at Kiley, Elizabeth, Roy, Al, Havoc, Hughes, Winry, and Armstrong. Kiley whipped a blue towel at him, which hit him in the face.

"We love you too Edo!" Elizabeth sang smiling. Both Kiley and Elizabeth laughed and walked over to Al and Havoc, leaving Ed wrapped up in his towel, shivering and hating everyone on the boat.

End


	8. Another Author's Note

Hey everyone! This story was fun to write. We wanted to write another one, but we aren't sure what to do. We might do Fruits Basket but we, like I said, aren't sure. We also would like some suggestions on what Anime to do too so if we don't do a Fruits Basket Sink or Float we'll at least have something to fall back on. So if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Thanks (and I hope this note made some sense )

-GreediiGirl


End file.
